Locking pliers generally rely on an “overcenter” linkage to lock the pliers into a position compressing jaws thereof against a work piece. It may be appreciated, however, that bumping or otherwise unintentionally disturbing such pliers in such an overcenter locked position may cause the pliers to spring open and disengage from the work piece. Among other things, the present application relates to preventing pliers from unintentionally moving from an overcenter locked position.